


Day 8: Next Time, I'll Pick The Restaurant

by JudeMathis



Series: Voltron Whump Week 2017 [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Day 8, Food Poisoning, Hospitals, Illnesses, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Sickfic, Voltron Whump Week 2017, voltronwhumpweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: Day 8 (20th): Free Day!Sheith - Keith dealing with food poisoning, college au





	Day 8: Next Time, I'll Pick The Restaurant

**Keith’s pov**

Shiro had surprised me with a dinner at a new restaurant that he had only heard good things about for our one year anniversary. I had a feeling that he had been planning this after some time which actually was making me looking forward to the dinner since we haven’t had the chance to have a dinner like this. Our majors kept us pretty busy because of the long hours that we both have to deal with, that’s what happens when you are a double major and working hard to keep your grades up. There have been days that I want to pull my hair out because of it, but having Shiro around helps and makes those tough days for me a lot easier. I wanted to go on this date though since it gives us the chance to spend more time together, time that we haven’t been able to have lately. I needed to make sure to wear that one outfit that had been deemed as Shiro’s favorite since he liked how I looked in it. I knew that it would put a smile on his face and make him a bit more clingy and affectionate during the time which might end up causing the both of us to be a bit more frisky by the end of the night. Not that, I really mind since we enjoy giving plenty of attention to each other as the both of us can get a bit clingy or pleading for attention depending on how things go.

I let out a small breath before getting ready for the date since Shiro was going to pick me up at seven since the reservation was at eight-thirty. I made sure that I got ready in time so we wouldn’t be late because of how much work Shiro had put into planning the entire dinner date. I was curious on what kind the restaurant was since it was new and one that Shiro refused to tell me what food was served there. I just had to wait and see what place we would be spending our time at for the evening before probably cuddling in bed with each other for the rest of the night.

**Shiro’s pov**

A smile was resting across my face because of the date that I had with Keith last night, the evening was great and we had a lot of fun before spending the rest of the night together. I should have brought it up last night, but I actually was wanting to ask Keith to move in with me since there was plenty of room in the apartment that I had. Plus Keith was living on campus right now and didn’t have a place for him to permanently stay at since he was an orphan who was trying to make it on his own. I hoped that Keith would accept my offer about moving in with me, I wanted to share an apartment with him, share a life with him. He was an important person to me and one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with because of how much I loved him. I wanted to care for him and help him with any struggles that he had to face. My classes were over with for the day as I was going to stop by his dorm to see if he wanted to go out and eat some lunch figuring that he hadn’t had any yet. It didn’t take me long to reach his dorm before I knocked on the door waiting to see if Keith was going to answer to let me in. I frowned a bit after a few minutes though since the door didn’t open which wasn’t like him, he always opened the door whenever someone appeared outside of his door. I pulled out my phone before dialing Keith’s number waiting for him to pick up while checking the door to see if it was locked or not, the door was unlocked which caused me to feel seriously concerned. Hanging up the phone, I entered the dorm putting my things down while checking to see if there was anything strange or out of place in the dorm 

“Keith? Babe, you here?”

I barely caught the sound of a murmur coming from Keith’s bedroom because of how low it sounded, but I knew that it was from him since the tone sounded the same. Heading to the back of the small dorm, I found Keith laying in bed, curled up underneath his favorite blanket and looking pale. I felt a wave of concern wash over me before kneeling down by him, resting my hand against his forehead checking his temperature

“You’re too warm, how long have you been like this, Keith?”

He leaned into my hand closing his eyes while it looked like he was trying not to get sick, a small breath escaped between his lips though

“Since four in the morning... Haven’t been able to keep anything down, I just throw it back up.”

Nodding, I stroked his hair back gently before moving to grab his shoes and a random hoodie

“Okay, I’m taking you to the hospital. You need to get looked at.”

Keith didn’t even complain about having to go since hospitals weren’t really his favorite place to visit, he must be feeling really bad if he isn’t complaining about it. Normally, Keith would fight me tooth and nail to avoid from having to get looked at by the doctor. I helped him get his shoes and jacket on before picking him up with the blanket wrapped around him knowing that he wouldn’t want to leave without out. Hopefully, the doctor could figure out what was causing him to be this sick since it was something that came on pretty quickly then most illnesses do.

**\---------------**

It didn’t take us long to reach the hospital before I got Keith into a chair then went to talk to the nurse about him. He mentioned that his stomach was hurting plus feeling nauseous on the way to the hospital while looking pretty pale still, I was worried though since I hadn’t seen him act like this before. I hoped that he could get help here, knowing that it was seriously needed because of how bad Keith felt and looked. After talking with the nurse for a few minutes, I went to fill out the paperwork that had been handed to me putting down Keith’s information since I was his emergency contact as he didn’t have any family to put down. Hopefully, we can find one of his family members though that can be there for him in his times of need since having two emergency contacts is always a good thing to have. It only took a few good minutes to fill out the paperwork before returning it to the nurse and sitting down by Keith once more who was curled up underneath the blanket that we had brought which he was clinging to a bit. I ran my fingers through his hair gently knowing that he was feeling unwell from whatever was plaguing him. I didn’t know if this would comfort him, but I was going to try and help in anyway that I can. Keith liked it when my fingers went through his hair like this though since it helped him relax and sometimes sleep depending on if he was actually able to fall asleep or not. Time passed by while waiting for our turn for Keith to be looked at by whoever was going to get the paperwork that I had turned in earlier. 

Keith was quiet while we waited for a nurse to come get use, he moved a bit before giving a small murmur resting his hand against his stomach

“Shiro... I think I’m going to be sick...”

Hearing his words, I nodded grabbing the closest trash can placing it in front of him. Keith started to throw up right into it as my hand rested against his back rubbing it gently, trying to help soothe him. It only took a few minutes before he stopped as a nurse came over seeing how terrible Keith looked. She must of decided that it was best to get him looked at right away because of what just happened

“Let’s get him to a room, he’s not looking so good.”

Nodding without a word, I picked Keith up before following the nurse to a room as she was planning on admitting him. My concern was building with each passing second though since this was turning into a more serious matter then I wanted it to be.

**Keith’s pov**

Voices were heard as I was settled on a random hospital bed, the voices belonged to Shiro and probably the one who examined me earlier. I must have fallen asleep at one point because I opened my eyes seeing that Shiro was talking to the doctor about a few things. I didn’t really pay attention to the words that were being said knowing that he would tell me what the doctor had found out what was causing me to be sick. The room went quiet after the doctor left and Shiro took a seat next to the bed with one of the chairs that was in the room. I glanced up at him before he took ahold of my hand giving it a gentle squeeze 

“How are you feeling?”

I let out a small breath leaning my head back against the pillow after getting as comfortable as I could on the hospital bed

“A bit better, not as nauseous as before.”

Shiro nodded giving me a small smile

“That’s good, doctor said that you will be fine after the antibiotics start working. You just have a small case of food poisoning, but we caught it early enough to avoid anything serious.”

I nodded as the food poisoning would explain why I kept on throwing up after eating the food from that restaurant from last night. I could tell that Shiro looked guilty though since he was the one who took me there for our anniversary, it wasn’t his fault though, but trying to reassure him about it was going to be a bit difficult. He wouldn’t get over it until I was able to leave the hospital once I recovered from this

“I’m sorry that you got sick, Keith.... It’s my fault, I should’ve paid more attention to what was being said about it.”

Shaking my head, I kept ahold of his hand though

“It’s not your fault, Shiro. We didn’t know, it was a new place and we should’ve of just gone to one that we had been to before.”

Shiro nodded letting out a small breath leaning back in the chair agreeing to what I just said as we probably weren’t going to go back there again. I’d rather not have to deal with food poisoning again or Shiro being the one getting sick

“But.... Next time, I get to pick the restaurant.”

 


End file.
